villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tyler Radikov
Tyler Radikov is a Unitologist who appears in Dead Space iOS. He aids Karrie Norton in the sabotage of the Titan Station Government Sector. Tyler is never seen and little is known about his life, though he does mention he was born on Mars and thinks little of its living conditions. Tyler and Daina Le Guin are among the Unitologists taking part in the sabotage of the Titan Station Government Sector. He is also the one who provides false information to new Unitologist Karrie Norton, who goes by the codename, Vandal. Tyler tricked Vandal into performing tasks that, unbeknownst to her, aided in the spread of the Necromorph infection. Some of the things Tyler had Vandal do was sabotaging power boxes to cut off communications and unlock doors to different sectors. Tyler promises to walk Vandal through her mission "every step of the way" before getting "cut off" when Vandal gets on the tram to the Crossover Tube. He regains his connection to Vandal in time to tell her he had no idea of the Church's plans and wished to help her escape. Tyler's tips suggest that he's had encounters with Necromorphs in the past. For example, when Vandal encounters a first Brute for the first time, Tyler tells Vandal he's come across one before. He even gives Vandal a detailed description about the Brute's armor and how she should get behind it. Though Tyler claims to have encountered Necromorphs in the past, he doesn't seem to be affected by the dementia brought about by the Marker. He even dismisses Vandal's dimentia, saying she's getting "hysterical" and that she should focus on her mission. A notable trait of Tyler's character is his direct sense of humor. When he is in the middle of unlocking a door impeding Vandal's objective, he lies to her, saying she'll need to take an alternate route. He goes into detail, telling Vandal how many meters she must trek. At her apparent disbelief, he simply tells her he was "screwing with her" before opening the door to the next objective. At one point in the game, Tyler comments that he ought to have a nickname, too, and remarks that his nickname should be "the Russian." When asked for an opinion, Vandal simply states, "I think you're crazy, but in a good way." Tyler combats the efforts of Hans Tiedmann's aid to Vandal in repairing the station by changing the coordinates on her locator to keep Vandal on track in sabotaging the station whenever the station Direction changes her course. He betrays her one last time by telling her that shutting off the power to the stations doors would trigger the emergency quarantines, thus locking the doors between sectors. Tyler congratulates Vandal in her efforts and tells her that she'll be remembered for her actions. Tyler is last heard after Vandal defeats the Necromorph overheating the station's power core. He reports that the sabotage of Titan Station was a success and that he was "coming home". Category:Dead Space Villains Category:Liars Category:Video Game Villains